


Light bulbs and fruit cakes

by adobonghangal



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Grecinto, Happy happy lang po tayo dito, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobonghangal/pseuds/adobonghangal
Summary: There are things you wouldn't expect that would bring Goyo and Ilyong closer to each other.





	Light bulbs and fruit cakes

Ilyong is currently sitting on a bench near the hardware shop while chewing the pearls from his milk tea. He is busy typing on his phone, googleing the difference between a regular light bulb and an LED one.

 

Joven, his roommate, would normally do the light bulb shopping. But, Joven is on a vacation with his boyfriend and the light bulb in the balcony of their apartment went out earlier so Ilyong didn’t have a choice.

 

_Magtatanong na lang ako sa loob._

 

After a few minutes of reading the pros and cons of buying and using an LED light bulb, he decided to go inside the hardware shop.

 

Ilyong was greeted by a guy that was _obviously_ taller than him. He was wearing a red vest just like what the other employees were wearing.

 

_Goyo._ Ilyong read his name tag that was on the left side of his vest.

 

“Good afternoon, sir. Ano pong hanap niyo?” He asked.

 

“Patingin naman ako ng LED na light bulb.”

 

“Para saan po ba?”

 

“Sa balcony.”

 

“This way, sir.” Goyo walked to an aisle that was filled with light bulbs and Ilyong followed.

 

He walked to the end of the aisle and reached for a green box at the top shelf.

 

“Eto sir.” Goyo opened the box and showed the light bulb to his customer.

 

“Hindi ka lugi sa LED na light bulb, sir. Kahit mas mahal 'yun kung ikukumpara mo sa normal na bulb, makakatipid ka naman in the long run,” he added.

 

“Sige. Paki-test na lang kung gumagana.”

 

While testing the light bulb, Goyo tried to start a conversation with Ilyong.

 

“Ang cute ng t-shirt mo, sir. Saan mo nabili?”

 

Ilyong pretended that he did not hear the question. He acted as if he was interested in the chandeliers.

 

Goyo shook his head. He was about to ask another question but to Ilyong’s relief, the light bulb lit up.

 

“Okay na, sir. Gumagana.” He returned the bulb into its box.

 

“Samahan ko na po kayo sa cashier.”

 

“’Wag na. I can handle it.” Ilyong made an attempt to get the box but the guy was quicker. He snatched it from the table.

 

Ilyong reached for the box but Goyo took a step back. Then, he smiled at Ilyong. A smile that would typically make people squeal. But well, Ilyong isn’t one of those people.

 

Ilyong wasn’t in the mood for a petty argument. He walked to the cashier as fast as he can. Goyo followed him (like a dog).

 

“Salamat, sir! Sa uulitin.” Goyo handed him the paper bag.

 

Ilyong went home with a light bulb and a bad mood.

 

\-----

It’s 8 in the evening, Ilyong just woke up from his _nap._

 

“Tangina. Dapat nag-alarm ako.”

 

When he arrived, he tried to read a book to distract himself from the annoyance he felt towards Goyo. But the words didn’t sink in so he decided to take a nap _._ He didn’t even bother to install the light bulb earlier.

 

Ilyong let out a sigh. He was left with two monoblock chairs to help him reach the light bulb socket, a flashlight to help him see through the dark, and the bulb.

 

He went to the balcony and stepped on the monoblock chairs. Two chairs and tip toe-ing wasn’t enough for him to reach the socket. The flashlight he was holding didn’t help either.

 

He tried to reach again, but Ilyong was far from close. He considered giving up and just wait for Joven to come back when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Tulungan na kita diyan, sir.”

 

Ilyong turned his head around just to see a guy from the other balcony. The guy from the hardware shop was standing there, holding a cup.

 

Ilyong almost lost it but he kept himself composed.  “No, but thanks. Kaya ko.”

 

“Talaga? Sige nga,” The guy from the other balcony replied.

 

Ilyong tried to reach for it, doing his best to tip toe and extend his arm. But of course, he failed.

 

Realizing that he can’t really do it, Ilyong stepped down from the chairs and faced Goyo _._ _’Di naman siguro masama kung magpapatulong ako, right?_

 

Ilyong stared at him. He can’t believe that this was actually happening.

 

“Tutulungan mo ba ako o hindi?” He said with an impatient tone.

 

Ilyong thought he was going to disappoint the guy because of the way that he spoke, but his response earned him a chuckle from the taller guy.

 

“Hintayin mo ako diyan. Uubusin ko lang ’tong kape ko.”

 

After a few minutes, Ilyong heard a knock on his door. He opened it and was greeted with a smile.

 

Ilyong invited him to come in. “Pasok ka.”

 

Then, both of them went to the balcony.

 

Goyo stepped on the chairs and stretched out his hand. Ilyong handed him the light bulb and lighted the part where the socket is.

 

With a few twists, the bulb was attached to the socket.

 

Goyo stepped down from the chairs. “Okay na. Try mo.”

 

Ilyong flipped the switch and the light bulb lit up.

 

There was an awkward silence between the two. Ilyong broke the silence.

 

“Gusto mo ng tubig?”

 

“Sige. Malamig ah.”

 

Ilyong hurried to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water.

 

Meanwhile, Goyo entered the apartment once again. He picked up an I.D. from the table. He saw Ilyong’s picture on it and his real name.

 

“Emilio Jacinto.”

 

Ilyong immediately grabbed his I.D. from Goyo’s hand and replaced it with the glass of water.

 

“’Wag ka ngang pakialamero. ’Di tayo close.”

 

Goyo held the glass with his left hand. He wiped the right one on his shirt and extended his arm.

 

“Gregorio Del Pilar. Alam mo naman na siguro ang nickname ko, ’di ba?”

 

The gesture made the smaller one raise an eyebrow.

 

“Ilyong.” He gave Goyo a firm handshake.

 

“So EJ--”

 

“Ilyong.”

 

“Ha?”

 

“Hindi pa tayo magkaibigan. ’Wag mo akong bigyan ng bagong nickname.”

 

“Edi maging friends. Kung gusto mo ligawan pa kita.”

 

Ilyong gave him a _what-the-fuck_ look.

 

“As a friend,” Goyo added. Then, he gave Ilyong a small smile.

 

Ilyong took the empty glass from Goyo and expressed his gratitude. He took a deep breath and said, “Salamat sa tulong, Goyo. At pasensya na sa pananalita ko kanina. Kagigising ko lang kasi.”

 

Goyo looked  him in the eye and replied, “Ah, kaya pala. Pero okay lang. Walang anuman.”

 

“Siya nga pala, may kukunin lang ako saglit. I’ll be back. Hintayin mo ako ah.” Goyo patted Ilyong’s shoulder and went for the door.

 

After closing the door, Ilyong sat on the sofa and waited for Goyo to return. _Bakit ko ba siya hinihintay?_

 

Ilyong was immersed in his thoughts, the soft knock on the door startled him.

 

He opened the door once again. Goyo handed him a red, rectangular box with a yellow sticky note on it.

 

Ilyong tried to read what was on the note but Goyo covered it with his hand. “Ops. Mamaya na.”

 

“Uh, salamat. Ulit. Ano pala ’to?”

 

Goyo crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway. “Fruit cake. ’Wag kang mag-alala, walang gayuma ’yan.”

 

Ilyong laughed at his remark.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Seriously? Anong seriously?”

 

“T-shirt ko talaga?”

 

Goyo stood straight and recalled the events (and the things he said) earlier.

 

“Ah. Cute naman talaga. Kasing cute mo.”

 

Ilyong rolled his eyes jokingly. “Well, may kailangan ka pa?”

 

“One question. Pwede ba tayong lumabas minsan? Kape, ganun. Get to know your neighbor ba.” Goyo looked at him, hopeful.

 

“Depends.”

 

“Depende saan?”

 

“Sa fruit cake.”

 

“Kung masarap?

 

“Mm-hmm.” Ilyong hummed as he nodded.

 

“Just let me know. Nandiyan lang naman ako sa kabila.” Goyo patted Ilyong’s shoulder again. “Good night, Ilyong.”

 

“Siguradong sigurado ka ah.”

 

Goyo only winked at him in response as he walked away.

 

Ilyong closed the door and put the box on top of the dining table. He took the sticky note and read it.

 

_Merry Christmas Emilio/Ilyong/EJ!_

 

_Please enjoy this fruit cake na made with love. Kung kailangan mo ulit ng tulong, don’t hesitate to call or text me._

 

_Sumasaiyo,_

_09*********_

 

_P.S. Hindi mo pa sinabi sa akin kung saan mo nabili ’yung t-shirt mo._

 

Ilyong grabbed a bread knife and sliced the cake thinly. From the first bite, he knew that he would spend a day with Goyo in a coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> first time ko pong mag-sulat ng fanfic kaya nangangapa pa ako hehe
> 
> i'm open to constructive criticism!!! dm niyo lang ako sa aking twitter account @grecinthoe


End file.
